


Контракт с ложью

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Я и предположить не мог, что моя жизнь изменится настолько кардинально за последние годы. Возможно, я сам виноват в этом. С детства я мечтал выступать на сцене, исполнять свои песни и дарить их верным поклонникам. Тогда я был ещё совсем маленьким мальчиком, желающим вырваться из крохотной деревушки в большой мир.Но если бы не Том, у меня бы ничего не получилось. Я думал, что это была наша общая мечта, но на самом деле оказалось, что я намного больше желал славы, известности и всеобщей любви. Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что буду безумно жалеть об этом бессрочном контракте с ложью? Не думал. Даже не мог предположить!
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Original Male Character(s), Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld





	Контракт с ложью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2015 году.

Я и предположить не мог, что моя жизнь изменится настолько кардинально за последние годы. Возможно, я сам виноват в этом. С детства я мечтал выступать на сцене, исполнять свои песни и дарить их верным поклонникам. Тогда я был ещё совсем маленьким мальчиком, желающим вырваться из крохотной деревушки в большой мир.

Но если бы не Том, у меня бы ничего не получилось. Я думал, что это была наша общая мечта, но на самом деле оказалось, что я намного больше желал славы, известности и всеобщей любви. Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что буду безумно жалеть об этом бессрочном контракте с ложью? Не думал. Даже не мог предположить!

Если бы я только знал, к чему приведут мои детские наивные грёзы, я бы всё изменил в своей жизни. Я бы не выбрал путь известного музыканта. Мне было тринадцать, когда мы стали знакомиться с миром шоу-бизнеса, тогда предстоящие трудности меня не пугали, и даже то, что мы сами себя лишаем детства, такого, как у всех обыкновенных мальчишек и девчонок, мало волновало. Хотелось стать взрослым, крутым, прогреметь на весь мир и утереть нос своим обидчикам! Никогда не прощу себе такого промаха.

Тогда в моей жизни ещё не было любви во взрослом её понимании, но я всегда любил Тома, чувство это было особенное, не похожее ни на какие другие. Я испытывал к нему нечто необъяснимое, наверное, это можно назвать близнецовым эффектом.

Мне казалось, что я чувствую, как он дышит, как бьётся его сердце, даже когда он был далеко, я задумывался, а что же сейчас в мыслях братишки? И в то же время мы вели себя, как лучшие друзья, всё время старались быть рядом, нам не мешали даже разные вкусы в музыке и одежде.

Мы, конечно, смеялись друг над другом, подшучивали, но без злобы, а даже если и ссорились, то практически сразу у нас наступало перемирие. Нас ещё больше сближала музыка и желание стать известными, только потом выяснилось, это было больше моё желание, чем его, но уже не было пути назад.

Том бы прекрасно смог обойтись и без кучи фанаток, девушки сами липли к нему еще с ранних лет. Я безумно ревновал, меня категорически не устраивало, что он будет проводить много времени с какой-то девчонкой, которую знает пару дней, а не со мной, с тем, кто еще до рождения был с ним.

Я не понимал, откуда взялась эта странная ревность, ведь, если подумать, то мой близнец имеет право на свою личную жизнь. Но иногда я представлял своего брата взрослым, ведущим за руку к алтарю свою невесту — и у меня на глазах появлялись слёзы.

Я размышлял о том, что будет, если он уедет вместе с ней: мы станем видеться раз в неделю, а то и реже, мне не с кем будет проводить время. А знакомиться с кем-нибудь и встречаться я не хотел. Тому же были интересны девочки, он мечтал научиться хорошо целоваться и всех соблазнять. Я же ещё даже не слишком понимал, что вообще происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, когда они остаются наедине.

И вот, случилось то, чего хотел мой братишка: первый поцелуй. Ему была симпатична одна наша подружка, и она оказалась порасторопнее, чем мнящий себя самым красивым парнем на свете Том. Я увидел, как её губы касаются губ моего близнеца, и моё сердце болезненно сжалось.

А он тогда подумал, что я просто завидую его первенству и подговорил девушку поцеловать меня. Это было так отвратительно, когда эта крашеная кукла впилась в мой рот, да ещё и пыталась проникнуть туда своим мокрым слюнявым языком. И это понравилось Тому?!

Когда люди друг другу нравятся, это, должно быть, приятно, а когда нет — противно, так я решил для себя. Но мне тоже захотелось по-настоящему целоваться. И я, вместо того чтобы обратить внимание на девчонку, через некоторое время попросил братишку научить меня делать это, соврав, что мне понравилась девочка, а я ничего не умею и всего стесняюсь.

Том посмеялся и сказал, что мальчикам нельзя целовать мальчиков, а братьев уж тем более. Но я сумел убедить близнеца, что один разочек всё-таки можно, ведь никто никогда не узнает. Мы поклялись: этот поцелуй станет нашей маленькою тайной, которую мы никому не расскажем ни за что на свете.

Том обнял меня, и от этого прикосновения по моему телу прошла лёгкая дрожь. Проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке, он убрал мои уже крашеные на ту пору волосы. Возможно, свою роль сыграла моя схожесть с девушкой. Он держал меня за талию, его лицо приблизилось так стремительно, и я немного растерялся.

Ни на секунду это не показалось противным, я наслаждался, чувствуя, как его губы скользят по моим, и начал неосознанно отвечать на этот поцелуй. Как же хорошо было чувствовать такую близость с Томом, пусть и запретную.

Я совершенно не противился, когда язык близнеца стал хозяйничать у меня во рту. В паху сладко заныло. Я испугался того, что со мной происходит, понимая, что так уж точно не должно было произойти. Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, я со стеклянным взглядом убежал в ванную комнату и закрылся там на защёлку.

Сняв штаны и бельё, я принялся ласкать себя, тихо постанывая от новых для меня ощущений, которые я ещё не до конца осознавал. Кончив, я почувствовал, как кружится голова. Мне было безумно стыдно и слишком хорошо. Скатившись по стене, я сидел на полу, полураздетый, растрёпанный, с горящими алым пламенем щеками.

Я пребывал в этом трансе до тех пор, пока в дверь не постучался Том. Я поспешно привёл себя в порядок и ушёл якобы на свидание, а потом наплёл брату, что девушка не пришла и встреча не состоялась. Он косо глянул на меня, с ноткою недоверия во взгляде. А я мечтал о том, что поцелуй повторится вновь. Я уже любил Тома, но ещё не знал об этом!

Всё же я нашёл себе подружку, чтобы не выглядеть перед братом полным неудачником, но дальше поцелуев дело так и не зашло, и они мне совсем не нравились. Я старался обнимать и целовать её именно в присутствии близнеца, а наедине не проявлял интереса к этому времени.  


Моя спутница не придавала этому особого значения, у нас были какие-то наивно-детские отношения, которые устраивали обоих. Я дарил ей цветы, держал за руку. А Том оказался намного шустрее и расторопнее меня. Лет так в тринадцать у него уже был первый интимный опыт, чем близнец поспешил со мной поделиться, убеждая, что мне это тоже нужно.

Стало так неприятно от подробностей, что поведал мне Том. Я представлял, как он делает это и чувствовал отвращение. Он мог в это время сидеть рядом со мной и обнимать меня за плечо, слушая мое новое стихотворение-песню, а вместо этого мой Том скрипел кроватью с этой шл… девушкой!

Я возненавидел её всем сердцем, ведь она забирала у меня брата всё чаще. Близнецу хотелось, чтобы мы во всём были одинаковыми, чтобы я развивался так же, как и он, а я не хотел этого. Том даже предложил мне, уж не знаю, в шутку или всерьёз, уступить мне свою подружку на одну ночь. Я отказался наотрез от такой затеи.

И так могло продолжаться, наверно, до бесконечности: Том заводил себе очередное приключение на пару недель, а я оставался один. Но я сам старался избегать прогулок с его пассиями, не было сил видеть, как они целуются и прижимаются друг к другу. Вспоминал тёплые, ласковые губы брата на своих.

Постепенно я успокоился и смирился с этим, меня захватила другая одержимость — стать звездой. И Том, конечно же, помог мне в этом. У нас была не просто группа-развлечение, игра в музыкантов, а нечто более серьёзное, мы всё больше стали сдруживаться с Густавом и Георгом.

Я стремился к мечте, и всё получалось как нельзя лучше: выступление в детском конкурсе, знакомство с продюсером, работа в студии. Свободного времени оставалось всё меньше, зато у меня появился шанс чаще находиться с Томом.

Наши отношения наладились, он перестал так часто подкалывать меня шуточками на тему моей невинности, пытаться подсунуть мне своих бывших девушек. Я вбил себе в голову (или кто-то сделал это за меня?) то, что я ищу любовь всей жизни, сам же поверил в эту красивую фразу, которую не раз произносил позже, чтоб привлечь фанаток.

Бедные девочки влюблялись в меня, но ни одна из них не подходила на роль моей возлюбленной. Я стал сомневаться, что они вообще меня привлекают. Но и к парням у меня тяги не было. Меня спасала музыка, но кто ж знал, что моя мечта превратится в проклятие?

Пусть первая наша попытка прославиться была неудачной, мы не отчаялись, и вскоре нам повезло вновь. Не знаю, чтобы мы делали, если бы не Йост, он во многом помог нам. Я очень уважал этого человека и ценил всё, что он сделал для нас, считал его проводником в новый мир.

Я не думал, что тот самый мир окажется таким грязным и жестоким! Никому не нужна правда, все питаются сладкою ложью. Том, конечно, бабником был ещё тем, но, согласитесь, двадцать пять девушек за неделю — это уже какой-то перебор. Вряд ли у него хватило бы на самом деле столько времени и сил. Но он говорил это так, что даже я поверил.

Мы сами поверили в ложь, с которой подписали негласный контракт. Концерты, работа над альбомами, преданность поклонниц — это лишь одна сторона медали. А на обратной стороне — грязные сплетни, слухи, жуткая усталость, недосыпание, порывы всё бросить в одночасье, проблемы с концертными агентствами, срывы шоу, много возни с документами… Этот список, наверное, можно было бы продолжать бесконечно! Но и это было ещё полбеды.

Но однажды, случайно перепутав свой номер с номером Тома, я увидел то, что не предназначалось для моих глаз. Я всё мог понять, но только не это. Том и Георг развлекались с фанатками. Я застыл на пороге, пребывая в полнейшем шоке и несколько секунд не мог даже двигаться.

Я смотрел на близнеца, на его обнажённое тело, на резкие движения и слышал громкие женские стоны. Да, мой брат вырос слишком рано. И слава окончательно его испортила. Том даже не замечал меня, вбивая девушку в кровать и с силой сжимая её грудь. Мне нужно было уйти, но я не мог сойти с места.

Через некоторое время меня заметил Листинг. Посмотрев на меня, усмехнулся, спрашивая, не хочу ли я присоединиться. Я убежал, хлопнув дверью, и спрятался у себя в номере, но сквозь стену ещё долго слышались стоны, крики и ругательства.

Я слышал звуки, издаваемые моим братом и, закрыв глаза, представлял, что он делает это не с группис, а со мной. Мне было стыдно за свои грязные мысли, но я хотел быть с ним любой ценой. Я хотел отдать Тому всего себя, только вот братику было это совсем не нужно.

Перед глазами мерцали звёздочки. Я валялся на постели с расстегнутой ширинкой, джинсы были испачканы белыми каплями. Я понимал, только теперь понимал, что люблю его совсем не как брата, и ненавидел самого себя за это. Я не хотел ни с кем делить близнеца и мечтал вернуть те беззаботные дни, когда мы были друг другу самыми дорогими людьми на свете. Он таким для меня и остался, а вот я для него, кажется, утратил значимость.

Я решил сменить свой стиль: мои волосы стали длиннее, и я выглядел более женственно. Не знаю, зачем я делал это — быть может, из-за того, что хотел привлечь внимание Тома. У нас состоялся откровенный, хоть и нетрезвый разговор, на тему личной жизни.

Брат убеждал меня, что в «почти восемнадцать» уже пора бы найти себе хоть кого-то. Я признался близнецу, что я гей, хотя сам не был в этом уверен. Но ведь Том привлекал меня, как парень, однако он был единственным, кого я хотел.

Мне казалось, что моё дредастое безумие и наваждение начнёт на меня кричать, пошлёт и скажет, что я ему больше не брат, но случилось иное. Он понял меня и поддержал, на миг мне даже показалось, что Том обрадовался. Интересно, чему?

Братишка успокоил меня, говоря, что нет ничего страшного в моей любви к своему полу, и что когда-нибудь я себе найду парня, с которым у меня будет настоящая любовь. Мыслей, что я бы хотел видеть его в качестве своей второй половинки, Тому даже в голову не пришла. Больше он старался в моем присутствии не клеиться к девушкам, понимая, что мне это неприятно и неинтересно. Но знал бы он, насколько! Я грезил о своем любимом братишке, не мог спокойно спать по ночам.

Нам помогла сблизиться моя потеря голоса. Том тогда осознал, как я ему дорог, наши близнецовые чувства снова возрождались, а каменная стена между нами рушилась. Он заботился обо мне все те дни, что я лежал в больнице, буквально ночевал под дверью, а когда ему разрешили зайти в палату, прибежал ко мне со слезами на глазах. Гладил меня, часто держал за руку, даря мне своё тепло.  


Я не мог говорить, но наши взгляды друг на друга сказали намного больше, чем звуки. Я, конечно, переживал, что не смогу больше петь, но всё обошлось. Ко мне вернулся голос, хоть для этого и потребовалось немало усилий. Том от меня ни на шаг не отходил, забыв обо всех своих девушках. Я снова стал для него самым родным и близким, и это было настоящим счастьем для нас обоих. Так начала зарождаться наша хрупкая и трепетная любовь…

Мы перешли эту тонкую грань уже в туре, в номере отеля. Тогда Том был немного пьян, нам вспомнилось наше детство и тот поцелуй, который когда-то свёл меня с ума. Не знаю, что нашло на нас, почему именно в тот вечер, но это случилось — Том не остановился только лишь на одном поцелуе, его губы перешли на мою шею, оставляя отметины, и было плевать, что потом возникнут проблемы с тем, как их скрыть.

Я наслаждался его лаской и боялся только одного — прекращения этого потока нежности. Мы избавляли друг друга от одежды, то и дело целуясь и всё больше желая слиться в единое целое. Я отдался Тому без страха, мне было плевать на боль и на то, какие могут быть последствия нашей запретной связи.

Он не спеша подготавливал меня к проникновению, и я изнывал в мучительно-сладком ожидании. Я не стал выпытывать у близнеца, откуда он так хорошо знал, что делать, мне стало всё равно, кто у него был до меня, даже если у него что-то было с парнями, это не имело никакого значения, важно было лишь то, что в ту ночь он был со мной, любил меня и телом, и душой.

Первую боль я воспринял, как самую желанную, а удовольствие было просто невероятным, я и не думал даже, что мне будет настолько хорошо. Наши стоны, его уверенные движения во мне — эту ночь я никогда не забуду. Я ни разу не пожалел о нашей любви.

И даже если бы это был единственный раз, когда мы были так близки, я всё равно не отрёкся бы от своих чувств. После этой ночи Том стал моим парнем. Наша любовь была дикой и страстной, с ним я познал всю прелесть интимных отношений, близнец оказался таким ненасытным, ему было всегда мало меня.

Мы стали проводить вместе всё свободное время, Том только иногда тусовался с девочками, обнимал их, флиртовал, но уже не переходил к близости. Так было нужно, чтобы не возникало лишних слухов, созданный имидж необходимо было поддерживать. А я всё так же говорил про любовь всей жизни, которую я ещё не нашёл.

Было тяжело и неприятно врать, но я делал это раз за разом. Но моею любовью был Том, никто другой не смог бы занять его место. Я боялся больше всего на свете того, что любимый бросит меня, а близнеца очень волновало, что кто-то может узнать о нашей запретной любви.

Однажды мы всё-таки прокололись, когда Том якобы вёл в номер девушку, а потом, на самом деле, пришёл ко мне. Дэвиду с трудом удалось замять всё это дело. Никогда не забуду, как он орал на нас! Мы еле успокоили бедного про.

Он убеждал меня, что Тому нужна постоянная спутница для пиара и предотвращения слухов о нашей ориентации и связи. С тех пор наши отношения стали немного напряжённее, но я старался сберечь их всеми возможными и невозможными способами.

Но вот, в наш двадцатый день рождения случилось непоправимое: фанаты залезли в наш дом, копались в нашем белье, раскидали фотографии. Это было так ужасно, у нас не осталось никакой свободы в Германии, и мы были вынуждены уехать. Тем более, что слухи распространялись со стремительною скоростью, и просто необходимо было бежать, куда глаза глядят.

Мы выбрали жизнь в Америке, это давало нам намного больше свободы. Всё могло бы быть отлично, если бы Тому не понадобился этот чёртов пиар! Он познакомился с девушкой именно для этой цели. Казалось, что это наилучший для нас вариант: не слишком известная модель, не обладающая неземной красотой, но тем не менее, во вкусе моего «мачо».

Она часто ходила с Томом на прогулки, и в сети стали появляться фотографии. «Неужели у Тома Каулитца появилась девушка? Рия Зоммерфельд смогла покорить его сердце!» — то и дело стали пестреть подобные заголовки. Ах, если бы всё это так и осталось только пиаром! Уехав на пару дней, я оставил этих двоих наедине, а вернувшись из поездки, я застал брата в постели с этой чертовой азиаткой.

Том оправдывался, объяснял свою измену тем, что соскучился по женскому телу, а я даже слушать не стал. Простить такого любимому человеку я не смог. Залепил пощечину, рассекая кольцами щёку до крови. Том даже не вскрикнул, только зашипел, глядя на меня отчаянным, потерянным взглядом, но, увы, было поздно.

Мы приняли нелёгкое решение расстаться, но разъехаться не смогли. Я поставил себе цель забыть Тома и смог найти парня, которого привёл к нам домой. Никогда не забуду злого взгляда брата! Он с трудом мирился с моим выбором, считал, что я нашёл недостойного любовника. В глубине души я таил надежду, что близнец ревнует.

В отношениях со своим бойфрендом я всегда был в активной роли, просто не мог даже представить, как я отдамся кому-то, кроме Тома. Я не любил своего парня, но очень сильно привязался к нему, и расставание уже через несколько месяцев принесло мне боль и обиду.

Он пользовался моими деньгами и успехом, но ему в один прекрасный день надоело быть всегда в тени, ведь я так и не решился объявить о своих отношениях с мужчиной, раскрыть свою ориентацию. Чёртова известность! Я много раз задумывался, как бы всё было, если бы мы не стали знамениты, а просто поехали бы учиться в другой город, например, в Берлин, получили бы образование, хорошую работу, жили бы, как все обычные люди?

Тогда бы нам не приходилось прятаться под маской лжи, из которой теперь уже не выпутаться. Если бы мы были простыми парнями, никто бы не интересовался тем, что происходит в нашей спальне. Я снова остался один. Ужасно было видеть, как Том носится со своей Рией, дарит ей дорогие подарки, целует, а по ночам мне приходилось слышать непристойные звуки из их спальни.

Быть может, она и неплохая девушка, но я проклинаю её за моё украденное счастье. Я старался снова забыться в творчестве, но тяжелые мысли давили на меня, не переставая. Так появились печальные песни для нашего нового альбома — Run Run Run и Invaded. Я вложил в их исполнение столько душевной боли, что Том просто не мог этого не понять.

Радует меня теперь только одно — начинается тур, и никакой Рии с нами не будет. Я уверен, что смогу вернуть своего близнеца, и у нас всё будет, как раньше…


End file.
